


Breaking and Entering

by ChocolateGate (cocosmama)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Girls' Night, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/pseuds/ChocolateGate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a huge crush on Ant Man. Natasha finds out and sends her friend the best gift in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> There are only a few stories for this pairing, which I absolutely love, so I'm throwing my own out there. One of my favorite authors, PinkPandoraFrog wrote one about Scott's van and I've been waiting for the inspiration to do my own.

Girls night originated three years ago. Darcy had been at the tower for a few months and never saw any women around, apart from Jane. She knew Natasha and Pepper were usually in the building, but she hadn’t had the opportunity to get to know either of them, and she decided that had to change. She sent a mandatory invitation to each of them, and they had gathered in Darcy’s apartment with some fancy facials paid for by Pepper, some chick flicks from Jane, some good Russian vodka courtesy of Natasha, and a bunch of gooey fudge brownies Darcy baked. They formed a fast bond, and made it a point to get together once a month, if their schedules would allow. 

They were all several drinks into the evening, and watching a romantic comedy where the lead looked suspiciously like Scott Lang, and Darcy couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen. Her imagination was running wild. 

“Has anyone ever noticed that Ant Man is basically a hot ball of sex?” She said. 

“Hell yes he is,” Jane said, giggling in agreement and waggling her eyebrows at Darcy, already knowing about her massive crush on the man. 

“I met him once, he has very kind eyes.” Natasha murmured, not taking her eyes off the movie. 

“Have you ever met him, Darce?” Pepper said, leaning forward to grab one of the peanut butter chocolate cupcakes from the coffee table. Darcy loved to bake, and they all contributed to a special board full of recipes on Pinterest for her to test on them at their gatherings. 

“No, but that burgling thing he does is a major feature in my personal jill till. If he broke into my place, I’d have him naked and in my mouth in one minute flat,” Darcy mused, taking a sip of her third cocktail. She was getting close to her limit and her ordinarily barely existent filter was quickly becoming a wide-open gate into the filthy recesses of her mind. 

“That’s probably enough alcohol for you tonight, golubushka,” Natasha said with a smile. Her little dove had a crush? She could work with that. 

They all settled in to finish their movie, and enjoy their much-needed respite from all the testosterone that filled the tower. Darcy didn’t know it, but there was a plot brewing, and she would be getting one hell of a surprise before their next lady date rolled around. 

* * *

Scott had gotten an offer he couldn’t refuse. He had heard through Luis’s grapevine that one of Tony Stark’s new creations had been stolen, and there was a lead on the location. They wanted him to break into the apartment where it was being kept and take it back. He felt a little apprehensive. If the Avengers had some of the worlds top assassins and spies, why did they want him to get it? Sure, he was a burglar, but he was positive there were more qualified people in Stark’s own tower, including Iron Man himself. 

Tony had sweetened the deal by offering to make him some new kind of weapon if he could get back the tech, and he wasn't about to turn down free gadgets. He didn’t want to have to rely on Pym for everything, and he needed any way to foster good will with Tony Stark that he could get after going against him with Steve a year prior. Things were finally starting to settle down between Cap and Stark, so he wanted to get in on the action as soon as possible. 

The mission was supposed to be easy. The owner of the apartment was a low-level intern who, according to Luis, “is a smokin’ hottie, with mad taser skills.” Scott hoped that the second part was incorrect. He had never been one to intentionally hurt a woman, although the women he had come in contact with recently were of a much tougher caliber than he was used to, and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of hand held electricity. 

“Here goes nothing,” he said under his breath, and he started to scale the fire escapes on the side of the brick building. He needed to get to the fifth floor, second window from the left. The windows weren’t barred in this part of town, and this side of the building faced an alley in front of a large vacant industrial building so it was less risky than trying to get in through the halls that were monitored by security cameras. Getting up to the window he needed was a breeze. It wasn’t even locked. Scott could practically see the red flags jumping out at him as he entered the apartment, but he ignored the feelings of unease. 

Little did he know, the ‘smokin hottie’ had just settled into a piping hot bubble bath with a brand new bottle of wine that had materialized in her kitchen that afternoon. The Russian lettering on the bottle led her to believe her favorite red haired spysassin was responsible. She’d had a hard week of forcing Jane to eat and sleep at semi-regular intervals. Her favorite tiny scientist had been on the verge of some major breakthrough and had kept Darcy busy tweaking her equipment and taking detailed photos as she hastily scribbled her scientific mumbo jumbo all over the dry erase walls that made up her lab. Those walls had been Darcy’s idea, and it was genius, if she did say so herself. 

She was starting to relax as she sipped her wine, lazily stirring the bubbles in the tub with one hand as her mind wandered back to her favorite hunk of man candy. She imagined him there in the tub with her, sitting behind her and stroking her wet body with his hands, kissing her neck and grazing her sensitive skin with his perpetual five o’clock shadow. 

“Ohhhh, Scott,” she moaned loudly as her hand made its way between her lush thighs. 

Scott froze. He thought he was alone. The bedroom door had been open, but he’d been told the package he was looking for would not be in there. Had she seen him? That was definitely his name he heard. 

He entered the bedroom slowly. Not seeing anyone, he turned and looked toward the en suite bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, light spilling through the opening. He could feel the moisture in the air, so he knew she must be in the tub, the citrusy scent of her bath soap filling his nose. It became clear that this must have been some sort of weird set up. Why else would he have been sent to collect mystery tech in an unlocked apartment inhabited by a woman who was currently moaning his name? 

He wasn’t sure what he should do. She obviously wasn’t aware that he was in her home listening to her touching herself to thoughts of him, and he didn't want to scare her. He hoped she didn’t take her taser into the tub with her. Something in him propelled him forward until he was touching the door. He gently pushed it open until he could squeeze into the small bathroom. 

He couldn’t help but stare at the woman in the tub. Her whole body was submerged in the sudsy water, minus her face, a wild bun of brown curls, and her left hand, which gently gripped a wine glass. A rosy flush painted her cheeks. He wasn’t sure whether it was from the wine, or the heat, or a combination of both, but she was absolutely beautiful. The floor creaked as he tried to adjust his quickly stiffening cock, and Darcy stilled, opening her blue eyes and slowly shifting her gaze to the strange man standing in her bathroom. 

“Dude, what the fuck! Are you real?” she shrieked, sitting upright in the water and covering her ample breasts with her arm. She looked at the bottle of wine sitting on the ledge of the tub, squinting to try and read the percentage of alcohol it contained. 

“Of course I’m real. The real question is, are those real?” He responded, looking pointedly at her chest. 

“Why don’t you put those hands on 'em and find out,” she said reflexively, still amazing that Scott Lang was in her apartment. Speaking of which… “What are you doing in my house?” 

“Well, someone sent me on a job, but I’m beginning to believe it was a set up.” He answered, leaning his hip against the sink. 

She thought for a second, then a grin lit up her face. It had to be Natasha. The sexy red head had been hiding something from her, and she had definitely mentioned her desire for the man at girl’s night. Most people couldn’t tell when Natasha was withholding information, but Darcy liked to think that _her_ super power was her intuition. It was almost impossible for anyone to keep a secret from her. 

“I think you may be right, Hot Scott. I’ve been dying to meet you,” She said.

“Really? That’s awesome! I’m glad I have a fan! I mean, I’m sure a few people know who I am, but I’m not on the same level as the legitimate Avengers, you know? There’s a way bigger following for Captain America and Thor than there is for Ant Man,” Scott rambled. 

He continued to absently discuss the obvious merits of his personal brand of super hero as Darcy stood up, wrapped her dripping body in a towel, and made her way to stand in front of him. His mouth snapped shut as she leaned in and put her cheek to his, taking a deep breath of his scent. 

“How about I show you just how big of a fan I am,” she whispered in his ear.

He nodded his head longer than was necessary, and she walked into her bedroom. Scott followed closely behind her, and when she dropped her towel to the ground, he groaned. Her body was beyond fucking hot. He wanted to live naked and in bed with this woman for the rest of his life. 

She turned to face him and looked him over. 

“So… I’m naked, how about you get that way too.” She would have stripped him herself, but his suit looked complicated. 

Scott chuckled and took his clothes off. Darcy’s eagerness was intoxicating. He couldn’t remember ever being desired so much by a woman, not even his ex-wife. Once his skin was as bare as hers, she dropped to her knees. Her eyes lit up as his already hard cock twitched up in the air. 

She leaned forward and gave him a firm lick from base to tip. Scott let out a hard breath and watched with his mouth open. She continued to explore and discover the things that made his eyes glaze and his breathing become shallow. She abruptly took him farther into her mouth until his thick head bumped the back of her throat. 

Scott threw his head back and groaned her name. She gripped his ass cheeks and began to push and pull him into her mouth until he got the idea and threaded his fingers through her hair, starting to fuck her face. Not so hard that he was choking her, but fast enough to get him close to the edge. 

“I’m gonna come, Darcy,” He said with a shudder, barely able to contain his impending orgasm. 

She smiled around him and pulled him into her mouth until her nose touched the trail of hair leading down from his belly button, taking him down her throat. She had been waiting to show him a special little trick she had. She swallowed around him, and his fist clenched in her hair as he came. 

“Fuck,” was all Scott could manage to say, starting to stumble a little bit. 

Darcy laughed and stood, pulling him over to her bed so he could sit down. He flopped down on the mattress, momentarily drained. 

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” she asked with a wink. She crawled onto the bed beside him and she ran a hand over the light dusting of hair on his chest. She had always been a fan of men who had some hair on their bodies. 

“Are you kidding? You blew my fucking brains out,” Scott answered, pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips gently. Not a fan of gentleness, Darcy deepened the kiss into something sensual and filthy, sucking his tongue into her mouth and biting on it. 

Scott rolled them over so he was on top of Darcy. He hadn’t been with a woman who liked things the way he did in a long time. His ex-wife hadn’t appreciated the more animalistic side of his sexuality, so he hadn’t been satisfied in years. He kissed her lips once more and then traveled down to give her fantastic breasts some adoration. His hands smoothed over her smooth milky skin and he sucked one puckered nipple into his mouth bit down until she gasped. He laved his tongue over it to soothe the pain from his teeth. He pinched her other nipple between his fingers, rolling it and plucking at it while he continued sucking at the other until she was beginning to shiver. 

He needed to make her come undone. Moving lower, he sucked and bit her skin in a trail down to her hips. Kissing the softness of her thighs, he pulled her legs open and dove right into her center. He licked all the warm wet skin he could find, and began to suck on her clit. She shuddered and moaned, begging him not to stop. He kept licking and nipping until she reached a plateau, needing more from him to bring her orgasm out. 

He stretched one hand up and pushed two fingers into her mouth. She sucked them in immediately and covered them with her saliva. He drew his hand back down and shoved his moistened digits roughly into her pussy. She cried out, the high screech filling the room. Scott pounded into her with his fingers as he sucked her clit into his mouth and gripped it gently with his teeth. His other hand squeezed the plush skin of her upper thigh. Hard. 

"Fuck, Scott," she wailed, then her body arched up off the bed and she squeezed his head between her thighs like a vice, as an orgasm exploded through her entire body. The noises pouring from her were somewhere between a cry and a laugh, and she couldn’t make them stop. Her legs quaked and tears started to escape the corners of her eyes as she tried to bring herself back from the edge. The mixture of pain and pleasure Scott had delivered was exactly what she needed. 

After being released from her death grip on his head, he eased himself up beside her once more. She couldn’t wipe the silly grin off of her face. This easily made it into the top three sexual experiences of her life. He kissed her, his mouth tasting like her feminine musk. She loved a man who wasn’t afraid to kiss when their mouths had both been completely drowned in the other’s intimate juices.

“Will you marry me?” she asked, only mostly joking. Any man that could make her come that hard on his first attempt was surely worthy of a lifelong commitment. 

“Only if we can do this every day for the rest of our lives,” Scott replied, also not entirely in jest. 

“Do you have anywhere you have to be?” Darcy murmured with her face buried in his neck. 

“Not today,” he answered, carding his fingers lazily through her thick brown locks that had come loose from the bun at some point.

“Well, if you don’t mind eating leftover lasagna and watching crappy movies on Netflix you can stay here with me,” she said, a hopeful smile on her lips. 

He leaned in to kiss her one more time and said, “Lasagna sounds awesome babe, I’m starving. Can I choose the movie?” 

Darcy just laughed and pushed herself up from the bed, wrapping herself loosely in a short satiny pink robe. She grabbed a black one from her closet and tossed it to Scott. He shrugged it on, and followed her to the kitchen to start getting some food ready. They fell into an easy banter, and spent the rest of the evening joking around and finding out other intimate secrets about each other. 

A few days later, Darcy ran into Natasha at the tower. She kissed her on the cheek at least seven times. 

“Have I told you before that I love you?” Darcy asked. 

“Not today. Did I do something?” Natasha replied, her face as unrevealing as ever. 

Darcy beamed. “Woman, you are unbelievable. I just want you to know that I give you partial credit for rocking my world.” 

Natasha gave an almost imperceptible smile and winked at her friend. Sometimes being a spy was incredibly rewarding.


End file.
